conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Roiken
General information Roiken is a language spoken by the people of the planet ᵹœþ, under the rule of the roikƿoþ era. This was primarily spoken through the 31st-33rd centuries, and later evoled on into a language that differed greatly from it's old self. It is most commonly known as kâtÿ ᵹœÿš, or evolving roiken. Phonology Consonants Vowels The marks on the vowels are used mostly for writing purposes, indicating different grammatical cases and whatnot, but also provide slight pronunciation changes. Vowel Diphthongs There are several diphthongs for the vowels, and some for the consonants (as shown in the consonants area above) Alphabet Will add at a later date Grammar Roiken is a VSO world ordered language. There's an exception allowing the adding of a ù to the end of the subject, thus putting it in front of the verb making it into a SVO order, but only in the case that the verb is working with a noun and not a pronoun. I should mention, it's also used mainly in poetry, and you will hear speakers 99.9% of the time use the traitional VSO object. Verbs Verbs when in their dictonary / infinitive form always end in œþ. Verbs conjugate as follows 1st person - œþ -> œž 2nd person - œþ -> œž 3rd person m - œþ -> œþ 3rd person f - œþ -> œþø 3rd person n - œþ -> œþīg 1st person plural - œþ -> œþæᵹ 2nd person plural m - œþ -> œr 2nd person plural f- œþ -> œg 2nd person plural n - œþ -> œž 2nd person plural mix - œþ -> œ 3rd person plural m - œþ -> œþū 3rd person plural f - œþ -> œþūrg 3rd person plural n - œþ -> œþūma 3rd person plural mix - œþ -> œþūm Tense Roiken has five tenses. Present progresive, aroist (also known as present perfect), past, future, and future progressive. Present progressive follows the conjugation as shown above. All other tenses are marked by conjugating the verb and adding a particle. The participle for the verb in all tenses is the same. Only the particle changes. The participle is as follows a + verb + ėr The particles are as follows ᵹa - past tense ƿa - aroist þa - future þé - future progressive So the future progressive particle of çrazœþ (to grab) would end up being açrazœþér þé and the past tense would be açrazœþér ᵹa Nouns Nouns are split into five catagories, or in a sense, five genders. There are only the major three (masculine, feminine, neuter) genderwise, but the last two are exceptions that fit and conjugate as a neuter noun. The gender of a noun can be determined by the ending of the noun. Refer to the chart below for information on the endings that a noun may take. As you noticed, I didn't add the word for the indefinite article (a / an). This is because it doesn't follow traditional rules. The word is ᵹi, and is added to the end of the separated by '. The ' mark indicates a small pause, not the size of a space, but not to the point of non-existence. For example, the word stick is "ᵹig", the world for a stick would be "ᵹiga'ᵹi", and the word(s) for the stick is "ƿåd ᵹiga". Pronouns The pronouns are as follows I'n depth word order' As mentioned earlier, the traditional word order is VSO. However, the adding of the ending ù can arrange the noun, and only nouns (not pronouns) to a SVO order. This is highly unused, so I'm going to not use it at all in the demonstrations. Vocabulary Coming soon Example text šiᵹœž dògam chi ti ᵹigær'ᵹi - I shall smite you with a stick. chi dò kå makarþ - You are my true love. Category:Languages